Bleeding Hearts and Tainted Souls
by Hali-n-Abby
Summary: Hearts were shattered, lives were torn apart. But from the tragedies they rose to conquer their fears, and reemerged to seek revenge. Nobody would be happy while they were miserable. All is calm in Port Royal but soon will come an unexpected storm.PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I MAY NOT OWN IT NOW, But one day I'll seduce a really old rich guy, marry him, steal all his money and buy POTC from Disney.MUAHAHAHAHA (glares malevolently)**

Chapter 1: And so it begins…

Day quickly turned to night in the town of Port Royal; the streets were calmer then earlier that day. The town shut down as nearly all of the shops had closed for the evening, most of the men went home to their wives while others proceeded to spend their day's earning at the saloon. A mysterious woman walked down the cobble stone road as her elongated strands of auburn hair blew in the evening's breeze. Finally reaching her destination, she swung open the dilapidated wooded door of the blacksmith shop. The young William Turner pummeling away at his latest project was reluctant to notice the woman walk in. She stood in the doorway of the sweltering shop, astonished by the man's stunning physique. Will paused, as a cool refreshing draft made its way down his spine.

Still disregarded, the woman made her way into the shop and looked around at the fine work of the young blacksmith. Something glistening in the moonlight quickly caught her attention; she walked over to the far wall of the shop and stood to admire the flawless sword. It hung adjacent to at leased two-dozen other swords, yet it was remarkably divergent from the rest, as if it told a tale of it's own. She ran her polished fingers down the lustrous sword, "A pirate's life for me" read the luminous golden handle.

"A pirate huh?" she though aloud

"Can I help you Miss?" Will's tattered voice called from behind, the enigmatic woman slowly turned to face the blacksmith.

"Stella…please, call me Stella" the woman replied alluringly.

"All right Stella, can I help you?" he retorted quirking an eyebrow.

"Why yes, you see I have this sword" she reached down to her belt and pulled out the worn-down sword, pointing the sharp edge merely a few inches from Will's face.

"Yes…Yes I see" his eyes widened as he responded lowering the sword to Stella's side. Will's eyes were fixed at the sword, for it had such familiarity he couldn't put his finger on.

"Oh, my apologies" Stella giggles as she continued, "It's a precious family heirloom and I would love for you to restore it".

"I'm sorry Miss but we've closed for the night, perhaps you could come back tomorrow?" Will began to unroll his sleeves as he was eager to visit the lovely Elizabeth before the night's end.

"Unfortunately friend, tomorrow will be too late, as my time in Port Royal has come to a close, tomorrow I set sail, I'm embarking on a journey." Stella paused taking her eyes away from the handsome man whom stood before her. "As you and I both know, pirates curse these waters, any fine man would protest a young woman such as myself from sailing these treacherous waters unarmed, so please kind sir, if there is any decency in you, kindly repair my sword." Stella finished holding out the sword.

Will looked around the shop contemplating his next actions; he glanced at Mr. Brown asleep in his chair, rum in hand, as his head titled closer to his body.

"I guess a few more hours in the shop wouldn't hurt" Will sighed to himself taking hold the blade. He turned to his workstation and pounded away at the sword with frustration. Stella smirked as she took a seat next to the now snoring Mr. Brown.

About 50 miles away, Captain Jack Sparrow sailed on his beloved Black Pearl. His destination…Tortuga. Ah yes, after a long and perilous journey, he had finally finished rebuilding the Black Pearl from the dreaded Captain Barbossa.

The Black Pearl was as good as new. Just as it was when he first set eyes on it. Beautiful and magnificent. He had returned from Portugal, where he repaired the Pearl. And after all the trouble, it was more than worth it.

The crew and Jack boarded off on the island. He was beginning to feel giddy, the most disgusting and loathsome creature in the seven seas wouldn't feel unwanted on this wonderfully sinful island.

Of course he was by no means ugly, far from it. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, known for his dangerous and successful adventures and more importantly, his dashing good looks. His teeth were beautiful, or so his mother said, his hair was finely groomed and best of all it didn't even take him that long to groom it in the morning. Yes, he was a fine man. He began to make his way down the street, when something from behind him, grabbed him in a bear hug.

"What the devil…" he began to say, but his sentence went unfinished, and instead of his manly voice, there was another one that was at least two octaves higher.

"Ohh, aren't you a cute looking fellow" the voice said. Jack smiled, he knew he couldn't keep the ladies of him. He turned around to face the women.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed. He was at a complete loss for words. This wasn't a woman! Far from it. It looked like half man, half women with a facial hair, and smudged eye liner. Her hair looked like a dead animal with lots of fur, and her voice was enough to shatter his ear drums.

"You are sooo handsome, I think we should spend some more time together, we would make a lovely pair" she squeaked. My God she's insane, he had to think, and he had to think fast

"My lady" he said putting on a regretful tone, "as much as I would love to get to know you better, there is one grave problem".

At first she was a bit confused but then she said "oh don't worry love, I don't mind if your married" she finished smiling seductively.

"No, I'm afraid my problem goes beyond that of marriage". Now he could see she was curious. He leaned in a little closer, as if to tell her a secret. "You see, I'm terribly embarrassed to say this but I cannot keep such a fine women such as yourself in any more suspense, I… I'm a eunuch".

Immediately she let go of him. He stepped back and put on a fake sad face. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't no" she looked disgusted. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"I apologize that I won't have the pleasure to be in your company tonight". She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled. Oh no, what was the crazy lady thinking now, he thought to himself.

"That's alright, but I know something that will make you very happy, I've got a friend that might enjoy your company, I mean I think he would because you two would probably have a lot of things in common" Her eyes then lingered to a spot in his trousers. Where that spot was, he'd rather not say. This woman was violating him with her eyes.

He would have to do something drastic. "LOOK" he shouted and pointed to the sky. He then took the opportunity to run as fast as his legs would carry him away from the crazy women, or whatever she was.

He had escaped from her, and now he walked down another street, to a bar. Paranoia caused him to look over his shoulder just incase the he/she would mysteriously appear again. He quivered in disgust thinking about her. But at last, any thoughts of her were put aside; as he entered the doors of the place were he would be able to have his most favorite thing in the entire world…RUM.

**(A/N: Chapters will get longer, I swear It, I am not a liar. Ohhhh and plz READ AND REVIEW, I'm BEGGING YOU, I'M DESPERATE, well not that desperate but PLZZZZZZZ)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I MAY NOT OWN IT NOW, But one day I'll seduce a really old rich guy, marry him, steal all his money and buy POTC from Disney.MUAHAHAHAHA (glares malevolently)**

Chapter 2: It All Falls Down

It was now late into the night and Will abandoned the idea of visiting Elizabeth. His arms still pummeling away at the sword, the mallet however became heavier with each strike. A few minutes later Will polished the sword and handed it over to Stella, he knew it was not his best work but he was too exhausted to put his best into anything at this point.

"Thank you so much, it's very important to me that this sword was fixed immediately," She flashed him a marvelous smile, a smile that reminded Will of Elizabeth's, when she herself was up to no good.

Stella paused a moment to acknowledge the now beautified sword, as she did so Will's fatigue was distracted by her stunning features that looked flawless upon her face. She was quiet a sight. Her striking white teeth were perfectly symmetrical, producing a breathtaking smile. Her hair was slightly untidy due to the evening's breeze. Nevertheless she had gorgeous auburn tresses that sat beautifully on her shoulder in curls. Her skin was slightly tanned, giving her a look of mystery and edge. Her eyes were mesmerizing. One would think she was the daughter of Aphrodite. As he was still tentative to her magnificent features, her words snapped him out of his trance.

"I didn't catch your name," she said.

"My…name… uhh" he stuttered, he could almost feel the color rising in his cheeks. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was about this lady that made him so nervous at a loss of words.

Stella giggled lightly and smiled comfortingly at him. "Everyone's got a name, even you I'm sure".

Embarrassed, the flushing in his skin grew stronger with each moments pass.

"Right, how terribly rude of me, my name's William Turner, Will for short".

She turned around to face the window. "You've done a wonderful job on this sword," she said while holding it up and looking at it with admiration.

Now he was sure she was lying, for he hadn't really put his best effort in it at all.

As Stella further studied the sword a figure passing by the window and caught her attention from the corner of her eye. They seemed to be heading for the blacksmith shop. She wasn't sure of whom it was, but from the appearance and the description that she had received from others, her assumption about the identity became undeniable. It was time she got started on the preparations.

Turning around quickly Stella stepped and tripped over her dress thus falling directly on top of Will.

Stella let out a shriek and finally a "thump".

"Oh my goodness are you alright?" a look of concerned overtook her slender face. She continued to stay on top of him until he proceeded to answer her question.

Will felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Stella may have looked like a fragile lady, but as she lay atop of him, he soon discovered that looks really could be deceiving.

"I think I will be, given the opportunity to recover," he said, as his sore body lay motionless beneath hers

"Oh, how foolish of me, here you are in pain and I'm still on top of you" she replied while giggling.

Stella, flushing with humiliation slowly began to pry her body off Will's when the screeching of the dilapidated door rang scarcely in his ears; he sincerely hoped that this unfortunate situation would not be misread.

Will's prayers went unanswered when there standing at the door was none other than Elizabeth Swann. A mortified and betrayed expression set into her features. These very same features soon morphed into an expression displaying anger and fury, one Will had never seen before.

"William Turner, what is the meaning of this"?

**(A/N: Ohhh, CLIFFY… Chappy 3 is dedicated to fluff fans. So if you like fluff, chapter 3 is soo dedicated to you. Keep reading and the plot will soon be revealed. PLZ R&R, it would mean a lot to me and Hali…thanks a million)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I MAY NOT OWN IT NOW, But one day I'll seduce a really old rich guy, marry him, steal all his money and buy POTC from Disney. MUAHAHAHAHA (glares malevolently) Just Joking… but I would like to own it. **

Chapter 3: Misunderstood

Will was far from gentle in his hasty endeavor to remove Stella up from atop of him.

"Elizabeth" his eyes were fixed on her forlorn expression "this isn't what it looks like!" He was certain about the honesty in his words yet the knots in his stomach grew tighter.

"And what do you take me for, a naïve child?" Elizabeth said as the emotions inside her raged.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter?" Stella asked eyeing her with utter amazement. Astonished by her beauty it was obvious to Stella why Will was so madly in love with her, who wouldn't be in love with a beautiful heiress?

Stella was the center of both Will and Elizabeth's gaze. Elizabeth was unsure about what it was that this woman could offer Will, which she hadn't already had.

Will glared at Stella, though he knew she hadn't done anything wrong, it was because of her presence here that his relationship with the only woman he could ever love balanced on a thin line.

Elizabeth emotions still roared inside her, it took all her strength to keep the tears from her eyes. Will watched as a single tear escaped from her horrified eyes and slide down her radiant cheek.

The pain he knew he unintentionally caused her troubled him. Elizabeth turned and rushed out the door, she could no longer be in the presence of Will and his mistress.

"Elizabeth wait, please let me explain" Will said hurrying after her.

"There is no possible way you could talk yourself out of his one William, now please do not allow me the pleasure of keeping you from your new whore." She rushed up the cobble stone road with the intention of getting as far away from Will as possible. And just as she thought he would give in to her request, he seized her arm and spun her around as to face him. Sensing her pain he drew her body closer to his. His touch was usually a relief from her troubles, now she wished he would never touch her again.

"William Turner don't you dare touch me" she demanded impatiently as she tried to pull her arm free from his grasp.

"Elizabeth please allow me to explain myself, I have no intention of hurting you." He pleaded.

"You _had_ no intentions of hurting me because you've already hurt me" knowing that her tears where too strong to hold back, she allowed them to flow freely down her cheek.

"No, you misunderstand. You see, it was near closing time when Stella arrived and pleaded for me to refine her sword, I couldn't refuse her so I did. I finished just prior to your arrival, Stella examined her sword and turned to thank me when she slipped over her garbs and landed atop of me…that's when you walked in." Will watched her now impassive face, there was no way he could read what she was thinking, and the silence began to pierce his ears.

Elizabeth could barely look Will in the eye, his story seems honest, and she knew that this event was far from Will's character.

"Elizabeth, you know I would go to the ends of the Earth for you, please have faith in me."

Her heartbeat was strong as his touch once again brang joy to her face. How could she have been so foolish as to perceive him as unfaithful, the man who risked his life only to save hers? A feeling of shame now overwhelmed her emotions.

"Please forgive me Will, how could I be so foolish" she whispered resting her head on his chest.

"It is I who still asks for your forgiveness love" he smiled placing a soft kiss on her golden tresses. "I imagine Mr. Brown will lockup this evening, Elizabeth may I please accompany you home?" his husky voice spoke softly in her ear.

"You know you need not ask", she smiled looking into his warm chocolate eyes.

Stella watched keenly from the window of the blacksmith shop as Will embraced Elizabeth's hand and the two strolled into the dark night, their silhouettes burned an image into her mind. With a malevolent look she glared around the shop before exiting. Making her way toward the port, her mind was a scattered mess.

"Loyalty, love, faithfulness…" she muttered mocking words as she bored a large ship tied up at the dock. A few shipmates where walking about, but she ignored all those in her path and made her way through to the deck and below which happened to have her sleeping quarters. Worn out by the long day, she tossed herself on to the bed. Just then a mysterious figure opened the door loudly, clearly showing his presence in the room.

"So…?" the man's gruff voice asked.

"So…" Stella replied with aggravation.

"I assume things didn't go as planned" the man spoke and he too became aggravated.

"Well than you assumed correctly" Stella rolled her eyes.

"We'll just have to try again tomorrow"

"You try again tomorrow," Stella pronounced with sheer frustration

"That I will, as will you until our plan is in full effect, then we can depart from this dreaded _Port Royal_" he spoke those last words with such disgust and revolt. "Get some rest because I can guarantee tomorrow will be a long day." And with that the mysterious man departed from Stella's cabin.

Stella sighed as she rose from her bed to pace around her cabin a bit. Her thoughts still a cluttered mess. "How do you pry to love birds from each other's side?" she spoke audibly.

Looking about she eyed herself in the mirror, "Dear God how long have I been in this ridiculous dress? I look, dare I say it, _proper_!" Revolted by herself Stella changed her garbs and took the mans advice; she closed her eyes because she did need some rest. Tomorrow would be far more exhausting then today.

**(A/N: as our first story, it would really be nice to receive some feed back from the readers, so if you guys are reading, we'd appreciate some reviews. Tell us what you think so far and if you have any suggestions, we promise a lot of action and adventure and a little bit of fluff for the fluff fans in future chapters.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Ok so here's the deal, we really need more reviews. Please review because it just makes us want to write so much more and it really is the nicest thing a person could do when someone puts their story of So plz review it would make us both very happy. Thanks)**

Chapter Four – Calculations

The sun rose early in Port Royal. The glorious light streamed through the windows of Stella's compartment. The room looked less tedious in the morning. However not everyone appreciated the suns warmth.

Stella slowly opened her eyes groggily. Upon noticing the light that shined in her room, her eyes snapped opened. Hastily getting out of bed she cursed.

"Stupid sunlight" she muttered under her breath. She walked towards the window.

"Why are you so bloody sunny today?" she shouted. Sometime during her ranting and raving about the sunlight, someone had entered her room.

"Talking to yourself is a sure sign of madness you know," said the mysterious figure. Stella turned around to look at him.

He was leaning unconcernedly against her door with a smirk plastered to his face. His golden hair was neat. He looked quite attractive when he cleaned up. Although some times he could really anger her with his uncaring manner, because they often had plenty to worry about.

"Shut up you insufferable pig" she stated with annoyance.

He put his hand on his chest right above his heart. "I'm hurt Stella, really I am. How could you address me like that, your own brother." He said in mock hurt. Stella smiled despite herself.

He looked around the room and asked, "Where is that delightful little frock I gave you." Thinking back to the dress, Stella's lip curled up in disgust.

"That horrible thing, I burned it" She loved to annoy Allen, and that's exactly what she did.

Allen shook his head. "Really Stella, do try and blend in, women here are far more graceful than you are. Do you think you can manage to be like them until the plan is completed" Allen asked her while tossing her a new gown to wear and turned to make his exit.

"Where are you going?" she asked him. A wicked smile appeared on his face. "I'm going to see my fair lady". Though he spoke very vaguely, Stella knew just exactly whom it was that he was referring to.

"Do me a favor and drown her in a river will you?" she said with malice dripping from every syllable she uttered. Allen chuckled and exposed his malevolent smile. Allen had fun with the very idea in his head, while even the thought of her sickened Stella.

"Patience Stella, it's what you lack, the plan will come together perfectly, all we need is patience," he told her. And with that he made his exit.

"At least trip her for me" she called loudly in hopes that her brother would hear her, and indeed he did. He smiled at the thought and continued on his way.

Else where, Elizabeth rose from a pleasant dream in her massively large bedchamber. Estrella a maid who tended to her every need had already begun preparing Elizabeth's garbs for the day.

"Good Morning Miss Swann" Estrella said as Elizabeth emerge from under the covers and made her way towards the window, it had a great view of the entire Port, and as she bent to open the window she was bombarded with a spray of the fresh ocean breeze that she had grown to love.

"Good Morning, Estrella" she turned to the maid and returned a polite gesture.

" So what is it that you planed for today?" Estrella said laying out a beautiful blue dress with a huge skirt, Elizabeth twitched at the idea of wearing such a dress, but as not to offend the kind maid she just smiled.

"Nothing in particular" she said, especially if I have to wear that hideous thing, she thought to herself. The fake smile she wore slowly faded as Elizabeth exited for the lavatory.

After breakfast with the Commodore and Governor Swann, Elizabeth was eager to leave the extravagant mansion and her home. With a satisfied appetite and an extensive and luminous blue gown, she made her way to the stables situated beautifully near the back of the mansion.

When the coast was clear she cautiously untied a magnificent stallion, threw her body along with her unusually heavy gown onto the horse's back, and swiftly rode off. Avidly she watched from the corner of her eye as the mansion became smaller until it was no longer in her sight.

As riding a horse bare back was far from a lady like thing to do, she was careful about being recognized as she rode to the outskirts of town. At last she reached her destination, the home of blacksmith William Turner. It was a modest home and just in Will's humble price range, mostly because of its location. Located just outside of the Port, Elizabeth soon found Will's home to be a safe haven, she loved it there because she knew she was respected and wanted, not for her last name, but for who she was as a person.

After her fairly long and tedious ride, Elizabeth was fervent to get off the horse and into the arms of the man she loved. Once she tied the stallion to a near by post that stood just outside Young William Tuner's home, Elizabeth knocked softly upon the noticeably ageing wooden door. She waited patiently but her knocking went unanswered, so she tap against the door louder this time, as she mumbled beneath her breath.

"Wake up you bloody fool, Elizabeth Swann waits for no one." yelled joking in hopes that he would hear. As she was speaking, a brilliant but somewhat outrageous idea struck her.

The tall oak tree standing a few meters to her right caught her eye. Slowly she found herself moving towards it, she noticed it was situated almost directly in front of Will's bedroom. With a sudden breath she pulled up her massive skirt and began to climb the tree. Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was doing, she couldn't remember the last time she climbed a tree, it must have been as a child back in England, and yet it seemed so natural to her. She was half way to the top when she looked down at the grass some meters below her.

"I can't…I could never…I really shouldn't be doing this." She thought allowed hoping that the imprudent idea would pass, that she would come to her senses and climb back down the tree. But then again, the thought of her, a woman climbing a tree in a dress was so farfetched, she was rather proud of herself, the rebellious feeling encouraged her to climb further up the tree. Finally she was able to position herself comfortably upon a sturdy branch.

Elizabeth could see right into Will's second story bedroom window. Her eyes were fixed on the handsome blacksmith, as he lay motionless in bed, the summer breeze entered his room from the open window and gently rustled against his dark hair, he was truly a peaceful sleeper. But this wouldn't be for long, not if Elizabeth had her way, and that she did!

"Ouch…bloody 'ell!" Will thought to himself as a sharp object fierily hit his lethargic body. He was barely able to open his groggy eyes when he noticed a pinecone lying in the middle of his surprisingly neat bedroom.

"What the…" he mumbled to himself but was interrupted mid-sentence, as another pinecone battered him harder and this time in the head. "Why does this keep happening today?" he yelled vulgarly, Will looked around his room in a wearily dazed state, when suddenly something at the window caught his attention.

His bare chested body moved closer to the object. He reached the window, rested his arms against the windowpane and winced his eyes, for a better view. A large mass of cloth was positioned between the nook of two branches. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why a large piece of cloth was on the tree. And why was he being hit with sharp object…even more bizarre was that just maybe that massive piece of blue material had something to do with him being hit.

As his eyes began to adjust to the daylight, he realized that something was coming out of that that thing on the branch, and it looked like a head. If he was able to scream he would have, but at the moment his voice seemed to have magically disappeared. Will looked a bit harder when he realized who sat beneath the garbs. Elizabeth sat upon the branches of the oak tree, malevolently glaring her pearly white teeth.

"Why Elizabeth? _Why_?" Will asked annoyed.

"William Turner, it's a bright and sunny day, get out of bed and open the door! A real gentleman would never keep a lady waiting. " She said quirking and eyebrow.

"Than clearly I'm no gentleman!" Will announced just before he made his way back to bed, but before he could plop his clearly defined body down as he had intended, he was struck in the back with yet another pinecone.

"Grrr…Elizabeth." he muttered gritting his teeth in an infuriated stated, then exiting the room and made his way down the steps.

Will opened the door to Elizabeth's genuinely warm smile, how Elizabeth beat him to the door? God only knows, but Will was already aware that she was capable of many things, and never really bothered to question that.

"Good morning, sleepy head" Elizabeth said entering the neatly kept home.

"Morning Love", Will replied charmingly, as he could never stay mad at her for long, well at leased not as long as she looked like that.

"So what's on the agenda for today, Mr. Turner" Elizabeth asked mockingly while plopping herself down on Will's diminutive living room sofa.

"Well, I'm thinking I'll start by commandeering a ship, than pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out, you know the usual." Elizabeth smiled at Will's absurdity.

Will smiled triumphantly. He knew he got Elizabeth this time; she wouldn't be able to come back at him with a witty comment. Elizabeth however started moving closer to Will. He looked up at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She had an odd gleam in her eyes. He didn't like it at all. Usually when she got that look in her eyes it meant that trouble laid ahead. Once she had suggested that they go out on a boat and just relax, and unfortunately the boat happened to tip over. Causing them both to be wet and soaking. Elizabeth thought the situation was funny, Will however did not. Having wet clothing stuck on to you was not one of his favorite pastimes.

"I think it's a wonderful idea" stated Elizabeth.

Will looked at her in confusion. "What's a wonderful idea?"

"Commandeering a ship, than picking up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out" said Elizabeth.

The look of horror grew on Will's face with each word Elizabeth uttered.

"Or maybe we could just let tired and extremely sleepy Will go back to bed" he looked at her with hope written all over his face. How could she refuse him?

"Alright, alright go to sleep" Elizabeth looked at Will and felt sorry for him. Plus she was quite tired from that long ride here.

Both of them looked around hesitantly. It was an awkward moment. "Uhh…why don't you take the bed Elizabeth, I'll sleep on the floor". Elizabeth thought it over, but really it seemed unnecessary.

"Nonsense Will, we're both mature adults, I'm sure we're both capable to handle ourselves" she wasn't sure how Will was going to take it, but she hoped he wouldn't think she was to forward.

They both hesitantly climbed into the bed. Elizabeth blushed like ripe tomato. Will was looking frantically around the room for some sort of barrier. Ah ha. He found a spare pillow and placed it between their bodies, so she wouldn't think he was getting to touchy. Soon they began to drift of into a peaceful sleep.

He woke up with limbs entangled with his own. OH NO! he thought. There's a thief in my room and their sleeping beside me. He decided to make a surprise attack on them. So he shouted. "AHHHHH" and jumped on them.

Elizabeth, taken by complete surprise screamed in horror. "Will, what the devil are you doing." She shrieked

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry I completely forgot that you were here with me, I told you not to wake me up early, it causes me to do strange things," he cried frantically.

Giggling in amusement, Elizabeth got up and began to make the bed.

"That's alright Mr. Turner, I shall forgive you this time, but don't think I'll be so forgiving the next".

"Thank you my lady" he took an exaggerated bow and kissed her hand.

They decided to go and get some lunch since it was already too late to get breakfast. They chose a nice little restaurant. Well they really had no choice but to go there because it was the only place to get food. The town was extremely small and it was the only restaurant. But the food was good, so no one really complained, expect the occasional mad drunkard.

They were seated next to an open window, as Will put down his menu, he thought he saw a shadow pass by. Briefly he focused his attention out the window but dismissed it as his imagination, and concentrated back on the menu.

**(A/N: Many mysterious thing seem to be happening in the lives of Will and Elizabeth, when will they realize it? When will the secrets reveal themselves? WHEN? Wait and see, but in the mean time please review. Reviews make us happy. Thanks from B-Gail and Hali….oh and by the way chapter 5 is coming really quick this time. )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything from POTC but oh, how we wish we did. Hopefully this chapter will give you some more insight into Stella and Allen's life and the whole plot in general. ENJOY! And please R&R.**

Chapter Five – Reminiscing

Getting off his horse, Allen carefully watched and calculated the dirt road. He knew Elizabeth Swann would come this way. He had already been to the servant's quarters back at the Governors house, and there he received the news that Elizabeth was not in. This however did not deter his plans, but simply delayed them by taking a bit more time. And for the love of God, he had plenty of time. More than he cared to have.

Getting of the horse he spotted a rather large bush and a tree near it to tie his horse. Although it was not the ideal spot, it would have to work. Upon arriving at Port Royal, he had been asking around about the latest gossip and news. And it just so happened that Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner were the towns hottest bit of information.

This had added greatly to his plans. He now knew where she went on what days, and which roads she took to get there. Of course not every day could be the same, but she was pretty typical. Always going to see that pathetic excuse of a man, Will Turner.

So there Allen sat, waiting patiently for her to ride by. He was almost discouraged when she didn't show up within an hour. But his patience had been rewarded as he had seen her riding on her horse, towards her home. Taking his place he crouched down by the bush, and reached into his satchel. There was a squeaking noise inside, and then he slowly pulled out the rodent.

Making sure the timing was right, he let go of the rat just in time for the horse and it to collide. And when it did, it was absolute and utter chaos. He had to stifle his laughter, if he wanted his performance to be convincing.

"Show time" he said to no one in particular. Putting on a concerned face he made his way over.

"Ahhhhhh" Elizabeth screamed. Suddenly she fell of the horse and landed roughly on her side, which would most likely bruise later. In her daze, she didn't see Allen coming over and trying to soothe the horse.

"My lady, are you alright?"

Elizabeth looked up, noticing that he had extended his arm as a means of support for her, she graciously accepted. "Thank you so much" she didn't look him in his eyes.

"I don't know what got in to him, one moment we were riding just fine, and the next minute he acts like his life was in danger"

She looked up at him. He was incredibly handsome. Whoever he chose to court would not have a problem with the way he looked. His eyes were a light brown and looked warm and kind, and his hair was dark blond and short. Not like the men in Port Royal who had longer hair. He must not be from here then.

She turned around to brush the dust off her gown. When she turned back, she was mildly bewildered at the way his eyes suddenly looked dangerous. A startling contrast to the warm and kind look he had before. But in an instant it vanished, and she brushed in of as a trick of the light.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, my name is Elizabeth Swann". She lightly curtsied.

"No my lady, it is I who should apologize, a true gentlemen would never let a lady introduce herself first, my deepest apologies". He then proceeded to take her hand in his and bent forward to lightly brush his lips against the back of her palm.

"Please allow me to escort you home, I wouldn't want anything else to happen to a lovely young lady such as yourself". His eyes showed that she held nothing but the best of intentions.

Elizabeth knew she shouldn't allow him to accompany her. For starters she didn't even know much about him, and secondly she was already with Will. If any of the town's people saw her riding with someone as dashing as him, there would be talk, and it wasn't the kind of talk that praised people. Suddenly she realized that he didn't give his name.

"I didn't get your name, Sir" she said kindly.

"How clumsy of me, my name is Berkeley, Allen Berkeley".

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Berkeley, but I don't think its necessary for you to accompany me home, I assure you I'm in one piece and quite healthy, and I don't want to bother you". She didn't want to be rude, but she had to let him off gently.

"I assure you Miss Swann, that its no trouble at all, as for you being healthy, I might think otherwise, you see my father was a physician, and you took quite a fall over there, I think it would make everyone feel better if I could just accompany you".

Feeling there was no way to win this one, she hesitantly agreed. Allen untied his horse from the near by tree. It was a beautiful white stallion.

"What a beautiful creature" Elizabeth commented upon seeing the animal. "It's positively exquisite"

"It was given to me by my father when I was a young lad". His eyes darkened at the mention of his father, Elizabeth noticed. Something must have happened between the two. But it was not Elizabeth's place to prod him with questions regarding his family matters. The two mounted their horses, and rode in silence, while Allen took the opportunity to think and calculate his next move.

Far away, Stella was having similar thoughts to that of Allen's. She reached into a drawer, and pulled out a glass frame covered in lace. Slowly she pushed the lace aside and there stood a portrait of her father, Allen, Stella and her mother, Victoria. After word of her father's death got out, Victoria died of an unknown disease. But both Allen and Stella believed it was because of a broken heart. Her family had been snuffed out like a candle in the wind. She and Allen both vowed that day to get revenge, no matter what the costs.

She still remembered the day their mother died. Both of Victoria's children had been devastated, but they didn't cry. They promised to never cry again. Because, as of that day, the plotting and the revenge would begin. She remembered looking in to Allen's eyes and saw anger, hurt and pure loathing towards the ones that caused anguish to them and their family. And the same look had been in Stella's eyes. That was the day their bond had begun to grow.

By pure will and determination they stuck together and wouldn't let the remains of their father's fortune be taken by the greedy people around them. They fought for what was theirs, and took any means to make sure it wasn't taken away. Even if it meant secretly murdering someone or seducing them, they would get what was theirs, and in the end they would prevail.

For months they had fought through legal battles for their property and their money. It had taken an intense amount of willpower to not give up. And in the end they were rewarded. But it had taken a large toll on both her and her brother. In the end they emerged cunning and completely ruthless. Nothing would stand in their way. It was the price they had to pay for somebody else's wrong doings. But soon they would have peace…soon.

She placed the glass frame back inside the lace and placed it inside the drawer. She got up and stared out the window with a distant and painful look on her face, waiting for the only one who could truly understand her to come back.

The days had gone by in a haze for Captain Jack Sparrow. No doubt his crew was off gallivanting with others. But Jack preferred lounging around in the bar and drinking as much rum as his stomach would let him. Yes a good life it was.

"You there sir, another drink" he shouted to the server.

The bartender gave him another round of rum, after his 6th round he lost count. So there he sat drinking his rum and humming a familiar tune. He looked around through his hazy eyes, and spotted two men, who seemed to be talking in a deep suspicious manner.

Of course Jack being extremely nosy, he clumsily made his way to a table in a corner. The table was situated in a place where he wouldn't be caught eavesdropping but at the same time he would be able to pick up strands of the conversation.

"Barbossa's whelps are in Port Royal" said the man with a wooden leg. Jack's ears perked up at the words Barbossa and Port Royal in the same sentence, and with that, many memories of his previous adventure rushed through his hazy mind.

"What be their business there?" the second man responded equally interested.

"Something to do with that Turner boy is all I know, something about him killin' Barbossa. It would seem the whelps have a revenge plot." That's all Jack needed to hear before he bolted through the door, in the process he fell flat on his face, apparently his rum tolerance was not as high as he had thought.

The two men watched as Jack left the bar, a malevolent smile grew between their cheeks. Briskly, they existed the bar and cooperatively dragged Jack to the nearest hay stack, where he lay for quite some time, until he was sober enough to get up. The two gentle men made their leave as their plan went just as expected.

**(A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, you'll find out more about these mysterious men in later chapters, more will be posted soon.) **


End file.
